Generals of Chaos
by Maryfer7
Summary: what if all the gods forgot about Nico, Thalia , & Percy? how would they feel? and if they went away without telling anyone..what would happen if the gods needed them?
1. Chapter 1

**The Warriors of Chaos**

**Author´s Note:** this is my second story please read and tell me if I should continue or not. I will be updating the Prince of Olympus sometime this week.

DISCLAIMER: I don´t own anything everything belongs to Rick Riordan.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Percy POV

Everything in my life was perfect. I had the perfect girlfriend, Annabeth, was everything that any guy would want in a girl. My dad was also starting to talk more to me after Zeus banished the law that forbidden gods from talking to their kids. He did that after the Greek and Romans demigods help the gods and goodness defeat Gaea.

Well that was last summer, now many had changed Rachel and Piper had disappeared and nobody knew where they were not even the gods. The good thing was that the gods knew for a fact that they were not dead. Apollo has been searching for Rachel all year long without results. Well you may be wondering why Apollo would care about Rachel, well the thing is that they were dating and Apollo was really into her. He was really in love with her. He hasn't been the same since she disappear; now days he doesn't smile or jokes not even Hermes can make him laugh or at least smile. Jason in the other hand regrets getting with Reyna instead of Piper. He found that Reyna was cheating on him right after Piper disappear making him feel only worse. He like Apollo has been searching for her with the same results that Apollo made.

I was nervous because this summer would be the first summer in which the Greek and the Romans would be in the same camp. I wasn´t really excited like I would usually be, because lately, in the last 6 months, nor my dad nor Annabeth had contacted me. Heck, none of my friends have talk to me lately except Nico and Thalia, and sometimes Jason but I can understand that since he spends most of his time searching for Piper. They have also told me that their fathers hadn't to them lately. I was even more sad because my mom had kick me out of the house because she was pregnant and she didn't want for me to attract monsters since it would be too dangerous for the baby I just hope that once I get to camp things would get better.

I had promised Nico and Thalia that we would meet at the border of Camp Half-Blood to go together. When I got there they were already there waiting for me.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, what took you so long even Death boy over here came faster and he was all the way in Los Angeles." Thalia told me in an annoyed tone. While Nico just send a glare in my way.

"Sorry, it just that now I don´t have anyone to bring me here." I said to them in a sad yet determined tone. It made it perfectly clear that I didn´t wanted to talk about it. They just nodded their understanding.

We crossed the border to find that there were no campers around. We thought that something was wrong until we heard laughed and talking from the dinner pavilion. We decided to go there as quietly as possible.

When we got there we found all the gods and goodness sitting in the big tables and in the middle of them was Shane. As far as I know, he is a son of Ares. I thought that he was in a quest but apparently he had come back already. His quest was to kill Medusa, which I had done when I was 12, and to tell the truth I thought that it was a pretty lame quest.

After lunch, all the campers stayed sit, because Lord Zeus was going to give a speech. Nico, Thalia, & I were about to make our presence known when Lord Zeus started talking.

"I want to let everyone know that by a vote we have decided that Hades and Hestia will become part of the Olympian Council along with the best hero that anyone has ever seen in a long time and we would also honor those heroes that played a big part in the war against Gaia. We will grant them immortality and made them our elite warriors." Lord Zeus said.

Nico, Thalia & I were shocked. We never imagined that Lord Zeus would do such a big thing. We thought that the hero he was talking about was me but to my surprise it was Shane.

After, Lord Zeus announced that Shane was the hero everyone stood up and cheers at him. Then, the big three said something that would change the life ours lives.

"We would like to announce that we, the Big Three, agreed to adopt Shane as our child. And we agreed that he is our favorite child of all the ones that we have had and have currently." Lord Zeus said as Lord Hades and my dad nodded their approval.

We almost died of the hurt that we felt. Our own fathers had change ours and most importantly they had forgotten about us. Us that almost die for them. Us that fight for them until our death. But if I thought that I had suffered enough pain, I was wrong. Just as we were about to leave, we saw Annabeth kissing Shane and telling him how much he loved him and how much better he was than me. After that we had enough, we said our goodbyes to the camp where we made so many memories. We look back once and for all. We said our last goodbye to the camp that we would never see again.

Third Person POV

Everyone in the throne room was nervous. Today was the annual meeting that the gods and goodness had with the Hunters and the campers and the Elite Warriors. This meeting was different however; they had to discuss the strategy that they would use against Gaia and the Titans since they had teamed up against the Olympians.

All the people in the throne room were nervous, because they really didn´t know how they were going to win this war. They had barely won the last war, and that was with the help of the children of the Big Three. Just thinking about them made the Big Three and the Elite Warriors sad. They had just disappeared out of the planet. This meeting was also the meeting in which they discussed the findings that they had in the disappearance of the children of the Big Three, Rachel Dare, and Piper McLean 1000 years ago more or less.

That´s without mentioning the big treachery of Shane the god of heroes and quest. All the Olympians were wondering how they could be so stupid. They knew in the bottom of their hearts that the children of the Big Three had disappeared because they had forgotten about them in their sudden curiosity over the new god.

"Father, I really don´t know what are we going to win this war. Even with the Elite warriors and the support of all the minor gods and goodness, our chances of winning are less than half." Lady Athena said to his father in a sad and hopeless tone. "I really don´t see how are we going to win unless that by some miracle, we can get outside help." She said knowing that the possibility was even less that possible at the moment.

Just as she finished saying that, a black figure emerged out of black portal. Immediately, all the gods, goodness, Hunters, Warriors, and campers took out their weapons.

"Who are you?" Lord Zeus asked, more like demanded the cloaked figure. The other people presented flinched at his tone but the figure seems unaffected. Then he looked up and everybody gasped because his eyes were pitching black but they had stars, planets, constellations, and all other kind of stuff.

"I'm Chaos, creator of the universe, and the Void" he told them in a voice that held a lot of power. The other people in the throne room immediately bow to him.

"Raise there´s no need to do that each time you see me. I´m just here to offer my help in the upcoming war." He told the gods and goodness in a normal tone of voice. Everyone looked at him expecting him to be joking with them but they saw that he was very serious. They look at each other not believing their luck.

"Of course, my lord. But may I ask how are you going to help us?" Lady Athena asked Chaos once everyone had snapped out of their trances.

"Well, I will lend you my top 19 generals and my commander along with their soldiers." He told them in a business like tone. All the gods look one another. Trying to figure out how a bunch of soldiers were going to help them against the Titans & Gaia.

"Sorry, my lord. But how are a bunch of soldiers supposed to help us. In that case we have our elite warriors." Lady Athena asked Chaos in a curious tone.

"Well, my warriors are a lot more than just a bunch of soldiers. They have the blessings of many gods. My generals for examples are the most powerful of my warriors. All my warriors have super sharp senses even better than yours. They have my blessing so they are immortal. They can't be killed even if they fall in battle. They have the most advanced weapons. They are trained by the best warriors to ever live. My general's posses the powers of all the primordial gods and goodness. They could take all the 15 Olympians and Gaia together in less than an hour except for my Commander." Chaos told the now scared and shocked Olympians. They now were looking at each other with fear. They never thought that somebody could be that powerful.

"And why is your commander an exception?" Lord Zeus asked Chaos after snapping out of his trance. Chaos just chuckled.

"Well, since you asked for it. My Commander apart from having all the things that my warriors and Generals have. He also has the blessings of all the Chaldean, Aztec, Mexican, Semitic, Bantu, Sumerian, Chinese, Japanese, Egyptian, Norse, Germanic, Celtic, Hindu, and American Indian gods and goodness. He also has the blessing of the fates. Not to mention that he is really good friends with Wizards, Vampires Cold Ones and Originals alike, Werewolves, and Shape shifters. I also consider him a son, so it would not be really wise to make him angry." Chaos told them. By the time that he finished almost every single camper and Hunter and even some Elite Warriors had fainted. The ones that didn't just look downright scared out of their minds. After a few minutes, the people that had fainted wake up and the rest of the people had recover from their state of shock.

"Well, now that you know how strong my army is will you accept my help or not?" Chaos asked the Olympians. The Olympians just looked at each other thinking the same thing. They were so going to win this war.

"OF COURSE!" all the gods and goodness, campers, Hunters, and Elite Warriors yelled in unison.

"When can your army get here?" Lord Ares asked Chaos in a really excited tone.

"In less than a minute if I need them to. Do you want to meet my commander and Generals right now?" Chaos asked the Olympians.

"Yes, Please." All the Olympians told Chaos in a really excited tone.

"As you wish. I'm just going to tell you that some of them may not be happy to come. They hold some grudges against you. Especially my commander and some of my best Generals." Chaos told the Olympians. They look confused as for why would some powerful warriors be angry with them, but before they could ask Chaos what he meant he created a computer screen to appear in the middle of the throne room.

"Lord Chaos talking. Commander I need to talk to you." Chaos told the computer. All the Olympians look at one another confused as for why Chaos was using a computer instead of going himself. "I have to talk to them by computer, because a chip is integrated in their armor that gives me immediate contract with them without causing problems. I never know whether they can be in the middle of a mission or not. They live in my palace in outer space." He told the now again shocked people that filled the throne room, but before they could talk a cloaked figure appear. He or she was wearing full armor that was black with green outlines under the cloak.

"Yes, my lord." The figure told Chaos in a monotone.

"Commander, I want for you to have all the other 19 generals and the soldiers that they have under their care come to Earth." The people could immediately see that the figure was already working in the orders that he received. But they could see that he was not very happy with the fact that they were to come to Earth.

"My lord, may I ask where exactly are we going?" the figure asked Chaos in a barely controlled voice, but even so curious.

"Commander, we are going to help the Greek/Roman gods to defeat Gaia and the Titans." Chaos told the Commander in a very careful voice. The people could immediate tell that he didn't like the idea at all.

"But my lord you-"the Commander was talking but was interrupted by Chaos.

"Commander this is an order. Remember that these people used to be yours friends and of the others generals." Chaos told the Commander in a tone that made it clear that it was not up to discussion.

"As you wish my lord, but I can't assure you that the rest of the generals are going to like the idea. Especially Generals #2 & #16, you know that they do not forgive easily and much less when they were betrayed by their own parents and friends just like me and the rest. " The Commander told Chaos and the transmission ended. The Olympians looked shocked at each other wandering why would the Commander said that he had been betrayed by their parents. That just led them to the conclusion that they were demigods. They stood shocked for a few minutes until Lord Chaos started talking again.

"Okay, my Commander, & the Generals should be here any minute now. The rest of the army should be here by tomorrow, but they don´t have the power to apparated like the Commander and the Generals." Just as he finished talking the Commander and other 14 figures appeared. They all look like they didn´t wanted to be there. They all bow to Chaos.

"Commander why are there only 14 generals here?" Chaos asked the Commander his voice sounded barely controlled.

"my lord, General #7, #2, #16, #11,and #5 are still in the mission in Asgard helping the Norse gods against a surprised attack of the frozen giants. Loki thought that it would unbelievably funny to see a girl fighting a giant 10 as big as her." The Commander told Chaos in a barely controlled voice.

"Okay. Now, I must go but before you all go make camp for your stay here I want you to introduce yourself to the gods. I don´t mean by your General #. I want you to introduce yourself as they used to know you." Chaos told the Commander in a voice that made it perfectly clear that if they didn´t they would be severe punishments and consequences. Then Chaos just disappeared.

"Okay, then I guesses we will have to introduce ourselves." The Commander said in a very controlled voiced that barely masked his anger.

* * *

><p>Author´s Note: thank you for reading and please tell me if I should continue or not. Review<p> 


	2. Introductions

**Author´s Note: I just want to said that I'm sorry for not updating earlier but I'm still going to school and had this super big project to turn in and I'm didn´t had time to update before sorry but here it is. Hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything everything belongs to Rick Riordan**

* * *

><p>"I'm General #18. I´m in charge of keeping all the Generals updated in the war strategies. I´m a daughter of the Aztec god of War, Xipe." A girl voice said. Then with a snap of her fingers the armor was gone. In front of the gods, stood beautiful young women. She had blond curly hair. He had a good curvy body. And beautiful Hazel eyes that made you stop thinking all together." My real name is Isabella Torres." the girl finished and moved to the side.<p>

"I'm General #20. I´m in charge of making the enemy tell the truth whether it´s is done nicely or not." A girl's voice said. Then with a snap of her fingers her armor was gone. There in the middle of the throne stood incredibly pretty women. She had black curly hair and beautiful Hazel eyes. She was the exact replica of the women that introduced herself before her. Except for the hair." I´m the immortal daughter of Xipe, the Aztec god of War, and Toltec, the Aztec goodness of Torture and Sacrifice. I´m the fraternal twin of Isabella Torres. My real name is Denise Torres. And by the way stay out of my way of you are so going to regret ever having the pleasure of meeting me and this war better be worthy of my presence. I don´t want to go feeling like I just wasted my time." She finished and moved to stand next to her twin who just nodded at her and flashed her small smile. Ares was almost drooling at her. She was the perfect girl for him. She was pretty AND she liked War. He couldn´t believe his luck.

"I'm General #13. I´m in charge of the Wardrobe and Personalized everyone's weapons. I´m a daughter of Aphrodite." A girl's voice said then when a snap of her fingers her armor was gone. In the place of the armor, the girl wore a beautiful pink dress but what made everyone gasp was the girl herself. "My real name is Silena Beauregard. Hero of Olympus." Everyone stood there shocked at seeing her again. Aphrodite was crying of happiness.

"I'm General #12. I´m in charge of the Weaponry of all the army. I´m a son of Hephaestus." A deep voice said then when a snap of his fingers. The boy´s armor was gone replaced with a white button up shirt and black pants. "My real name is Charlie Beckendorf." The boy said in a casual tone. All the Elite Warriors look like they were about to faint. Hephaestus looked like he had just received the best gift ever.

"I'm General #19. I´m in charge of the Spy section in the whole army. I´m the best Spy in the Army." A girl's voice said then with a snap of her fingers her armor was gone. There in the middle of the throne room stood a woman that the gods never expected to see again especially Hermes. She was in simple words beautiful, but her best feature was her smile." My real name is Calypso." She finished and moved to stand next to the others warriors that had already introduced them.

"I'm General #17. I´m in charge of planning any war strategy that will be used in the War for the whole army." A girl´s voice said and then with a snap of her fingers her armor was gone. There in front of the gods stood the more gorgeous woman that anyone had ever seen even more pretty than Aphrodite herself. She had blond wavy hair that reached up to her shoulders. She had the perfect facial features. She had a body that any women would kill for. She had beautiful eyes that were a mix of blue and green." I´m the immortal daughter of Thor, the Norse god of War and Thunder, and Sif, the Norse goodness of War and Wisdom." The women said in a melodic voice. All the gods and male campers and Warriors were drooling over her. She then moved to stand next to the Generals had already introduced themselves.

"I'm General #14. I´m in charge of training the female archers in the entire army." A girl's voice said. This voice sounded really familiar to the gods and a few Elite Warriors, especially to Lady Artemis and Lord Apollo and Annabeth. Then with a snap of her fingers her armor was gone. And there stood a girl that no one expected to ever see again." My real name is Zoë Nightshade. I´m a daughter of the Titan, Atlas." She said and went to stand next to the others Generals that had already introduced them. Lady Artemis was crying of happiness at seeing her lost friend. All the campers, Warriors, and even gods and goodness thought that it was the day in which the dead raised.

"So this army is made up of only dead people or what?" Lord Apollo voiced the question that was in everybody's minds.

The Generals just looked towards their Commander. He just said "you have no idea" in a serious voice

The gods and goddesses looked at each other in confusion. They didn´t understand what the boy was trying to tell them. He hadn´t said if they were dead or they were living. It kind of scared them that Hades had lost his powers in the dead. More than one people had escaped dead or better said escaped him.

"What do you mean, Commander?" Lord Zeus asked the Commander in a serious yet demanding tone. The Commander was about to answer whan a bright light made everyone trun around.

* * *

><p><strong>Author´s Note: sorry for the short chapter but I only had time to do this today since it was the last of school for me. Please review and tell me if I should make the others generals introduced themselves now or later...<strong>


	3. Continuation of Intros!:

**Generals of Chaos Chapter 3-Suprises! ;)**

**Author´s Note: I just saying that this is my Christmas gift for you. I also want to apologize for not updating in forever. I will try to update at least once a week or each two week but not promises. By the way the girl that I introduced in the last chapter that was the daughter of Thor & Sif, her name is Arabella. I just forgot to put her name in there. And just so you know this story will have a lot of parings but it is going to have lots of war. And the pairings will have a lot of trouble getting together...that´s all I'm going to say. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything except my characters everything else belongs to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

The commander was about to answer the question that Lord Zeus had asked him when a bright light appear out of nowhere. Out of it stepped five people that looked like Generals. Two of them had a person in their arms. The other person was barely standing. All of them were bleeding and their armor was next to destroyed. Immediately, all Generals turned around and looked worried for the other generals.

"What happened Generals? I know for a fact that a simple battle against the frozen giants would not leave you like this. Much less knock uncossious Generals." The Commander asked them with obvious curiosity yet worry.

"Commander, it's just that the frozen giants were not alone during the fight. We thought that Loki had sent them when you called us, but it ended up being that they have alien themselves with the Titans. We had a run in with Gaia, Kronos, and Typhoon. We managed to defeat Typhoon, but Gaia and Kronos escaped. General #5 and Genral#16 got injure because of it. They were trying to stop them from escaping, but were stopped when one of the frozen giants sent a bomb their way. It was too late for them to get out of the way. General #11 tried to warn them but was stopped by frozen giant. The giant sent her flying all the way against a mountain. Right now she can barely stand on her feet and that´s because we are supporting her. General #7 and I were barely injured. We just got some nasty cuts in our bodies." One of the person´s told the Commander.

"Well in that case we better treat your wounds right now. Afterwards you are going to have to introduce yourself to this people by your original names." The Commander told the new comers.

"Commander, you know that there´s not where in hell that i´m going to tell this people who I am. You know better than anyone my reasons." General #2 told the Commander.

"I´m really sorry general, but this is not my orders. They are from Chaos. You know that I not really want to do it either." The commander told the General in a resigned tone.

The Olympians, the Hunters, and the Elite Warriors listened to the conversation with obvious confusion. They were confused as to why these people hate them so much if they had never met them before.

Commander POV

I could see that General 4 was using all his self control not to go and check how General 16 was.

"General #3 and General#4 help them take of their injuries, bur before introduce yourselves may well do it now- they will still be shocked when they know who you are, but are you will be able to do your duty easier and faster." I told them going back to my business voice. I sure as hell couldn´t wait to see the god's reactions…

Third Person POV

Everyone could feel the intensity of the moment in the air. The gods and demigods were at the edges of their seats.

The first general step up, He seems to be a man." I´m General #4. I´m in charge of training all the males in the army in sword fighting. I´m the second best fighter in the army just after the Commander. I´m the son of the Greek god, Hermes." The voice said without emotion until he said the name of his dad he seemed to say it with sadness. That confused the gods. They seem to kind of remember the voice, yet they couldn´t quite place it.

Then the man did take off his hood and every god and demigod stood there in shock. They stood there with open mouths and wide eyes." And the mortal-oracle May Castellan. My real name is Luke Castellan." The man finished saying like he didn´t notice the gods and demigods reactions.

"son is that really you?" Lord Hermes asked in wonder.

"Yes is really me, d-dad." He said with a lot of emotion. After hearing Luke calling him dad, he stood up and embraced him tightly. Luke returned the hug briefly but a look at the commander made him stop.

"I'm sorry but I have duties to attend to." He said going back to his emotionless and business like voice.

He then went to help one of the injured women that were in the hand on the General #2. The gods and demigods stood confused at the scene that had just taken place.

"Luke..." a girl´s voice said with happiness and love. Everyone turned around to look at her. The voice was Annabeth´s.

As soon as Luke saw who the voice belong to he turned around without as much as a glance. She felt hurt by that and it was obvious to everyone. Soon enough her sobs could be heard by everyone.

Before anyone could speak again, the next general step up, the general was obviously a woman by the way she moves.

"I'm General #3. I´m in charge of the doctors in the army. I´m the top or head doctor. I usually only attend the Generals unless a soldier is injured too badly." The women told the people present yet once again they felt like they knew the voice."I´m the daughter of the Greek God Hades and a mortal named…" before she finished saying anything one of the Generals in the floor started to scream like she was going through hell. She immediately moved towards her.

"Apollo help this Generals take care of the injured ones." Lord Zeus told Lord Apollo. Before any of the Generals could move, Lord Apollo was next to the General. The General was obviously a women judging by the shape of the armor. Apollo was about to kneel next to her when a black vortex appeared. Chaos stepped out of it and said to the Generals.

" Generals go to the Cabin made in the camp for you to help the injured Generals. You will introduced yoursselfs later on. i think that i would preferred for you to make it a little more dramatic. Commander you are charge of them from now on until this war is over sincee i can't interfere in any world's war. Good luck until we meet again." Chaos told the Generals whom seem a lot more happier at not having to reveal their identities so soon. Then he entered the vortex again.

"You heard him Generals, let's go." The Commander said to the Generals. Then he turned to the Olympians. "We will introduced ourselfs when we feel like it. It may take some time, but at one p[oint we will have to do it. We would like to meet later at the camp to make the strategies for this war. Be there or we won't help you anymore." He told the Olympians. Then in a flash him and the others Generals were gone leaving behind a bunch of shocked people.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank You for reading and Please Review. I will update the Prince of Olympus Soon also!:)<strong>


End file.
